


Adulterated

by HoloXam



Series: Wilde Week 2020 Holo Edition [5]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: ? sort of, A Wilde Week 2020 (Rusty Quill Gaming), Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bad Sex, Bertie and Oscar's London Hookup, Consensual Sex, Hate Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/pseuds/HoloXam
Summary: Bertie fucks much in the same way that he talks, without finesse and with a roughness that potentially could have rocked Oscar's world but very much doesn't.For the promptMeritocrats/Harlequins | Virtues |Viciousness
Relationships: Sir Bertrand "Bertie" McGuffingham/Oscar Wilde
Series: Wilde Week 2020 Holo Edition [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018005
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: A Wilde Week 2020





	Adulterated

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first E-rated fic on Ao3 and it's Bad Sex with Wilde/Bertie? More likely than you think.

Oscar makes sporadic notes over dinner, mostly for show, and drinks more wine than strictly advisable, because  _ something  _ has to aid him in keeping his face pleasant as his companion drones  _ on,  _ and  _ on,  _ and  _ on.  _

It's probably fine, being drunk for this. 

The hotel room is  _ gorgeous,  _ and Oscar thinks he might be able to enjoy this if he remains  _ smashed  _ and keeps his cock down Sir Bertrand's throat. 

Halfway through the act, pressed into the pillows and his mouth poised around an obscene  _ oh, yes, Sir Bertrand, what a great big cock you have, Sir Bertrand,  _ Oscar hazily wonders if this will ever end. Bertie fucks much in the same way that he talks, without finesse and with a roughness that potentially  _ could _ have rocked Oscar's world but very much doesn't. 

It does have its benefits, though. A speedrun of insight into the man's motivations, his character. What Oscar sees is unpleasant, and it is a fantasy of a defining narrative flowing from his favourite pen, an acidic, overwhelming urge to tear that ego to shreds with its own insecurities, that finally, along with some strategically placed backwards thrusts of his hips, sends him shuddering over the edge. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
